Black Moor
by Silver-Angel-Wings
Summary: After his fish dies, Luxord, is drug off for a day out. Needless to say something happens.


**Black Moor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but sometimes I wish they'd still put yaoi in it.

Silver-Angel-Wings- Hello everyone. Scary, I know, I'm not doing a Roxas and Seifer one. But I thought this would be a good change of pace so here goes. I'm also starting to work on my own Novel so lately a lot of my attention is there as well. Wish me luck or sense…I'd need it. Again this has nothing to do with my other stories.

Joey Nightmare- A new couple. Le gasp!

S.A.W.- Shove it Chicken.

Joey- How rude. (walks off)

S.A.W.- (Blinks) That's a first.

**_P.S. This is also for not getting new ones up in a while. I'm helping out a friend with her own story so I have been busy. I sincerly apologize._**

* * *

_Black Moor_

Luxord stared in wonder at his younger cousin. The boy was at least six feet in front of him and gaining distance as ran about the boardwalk looking for his friends. The Brit took his cousin in after the boy's parents couldn't decide who wanted him during the divorce. Demyx was all in all a pretty good kid. His grades were impeccable and he was musically inclined, the band teacher absolutely adored him. Besides being a bit unsure about himself, there was nothing really wrong with him. The younger blondes taste in friends though had him a tad concerned, well one of them really. Catching up to his charge, he leaned on one of the wooden railings and watched his cousin interacting with his friends.

Axel was the one who was stuck out the most with his bright red hair. He was the one Luxord was the one he worried about the most. The red head was a bit of a rebel and that was cause for concern in his mind but as long as nothing happened to Dem, he'd remain silent. Next there was the youngest of the group Roxas. The golden haired boy was a good kid he seemed to be the conscious of the group. He was also rarely seen without his sister, Mira. The auburn haired girl was there almost as a chaperon and was smiling at them all in her big sister like way. Finally, there was a Zexion, who like always had his nose stuck in a book. He was the most intelligent out of all of them and also the quietest.

Demyx looked around looking for his older cousin and ran over to him after spotting him by the fence. "Luxord, is it okay if I go with them, now?" the hyper young male stated with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"As long as your back by six thirty, remember it's a half an hour's drive home." The older man stated firmly. Dem simply smiled.

"I know, thanks cuz!" the mullet haired youth stated giving him a hug and running back to the group. They all started off further into the boardwalk. Mira looked up and waved as she walked off with the group. Almost as if she was telling him all would be fine. Then Axel took off running and so then did the others so Roxas gabbed his sister's hand, dragging her to keep up with the pyro.

Sighing, he smiled and shook his head. He knew the real reason Demyx was always wanting to go places. He was trying to get him out of the house. You see two weeks ago his goldfish died. His cousin made a bigger deal of it then he did of course but still he was a little attached to the black goldfish.

It was about the time when Demyx moved in with him, not even a week later the boy came home with a fish…

/Flashback/

Luxord blinked at his younger a couple times before it really sank in. Demyx had bought him a…fish? "Why'd you-" he was cut off as the younger.

"I wanted to show you, how much I appreciate you taking me in and all." The said finishing the sentence really quick and playing with his hair. Luxord gave him a bit of a smile. His parents were debating on the who wanted him. Neither parent was too appreciative of their sons musical talent, where the British blonde found it calming and soothing because despite the hair cut, Dem normally played classical music. So when they decided to send Dem away Luxord stepped in and with the help of his friends Xemnas and Ansem Heartless who were brothers and lawyers, he was able to gain custody of the boy.

"Thank you, Dem," Luxord said patting the boy on the head. The younger boy smiled brightly as the younger and hugged his older cousin. Luxord then looked at his new aquatic companion. It was a Black Moor, the more common thing it was called was a black goldfish. It pretty much looked like a normal goldfish with the exception of it's big eyes. It was still cute though.

"Do you like him?" Demyx asked quietly. Causing his older cousin to smile for the umpteenth that day.

"Yes, but I do admit that, I know nothing about fish you'd have to help me out a bit." The mullet haired teen smiled even more and agreed.

"You wanna know his name!!" Dem stated.

"He already has a name?" Luxord asked amused at his cousins energy.

"Yep! His name is Xiggy!!"

/End Flashback/

Leaning against the wooden railing even more, Luxord turned his head to the sky. With the his eyes closed he just stood there reminiscing. Unknown to him that's when a people stated to stare at him. Not in the what the hell are you doing kind of look but with lust in their eyes. Luckily the blonde had his mind was on something else. His thought were on Demyx and when he had purchase a 50 gallon tank for the little fish, it took up one whole wall in the living room. Personally the Brit thought it was a little overboard, but as long as it kept the boy out of trouble he really didn't mind. The younger was completely into the tank and decked it out as a roman coliseum, checking the water, feeding it everyday. But when Dem was at school or out with his friends, the little black fish would follow Luxord around the living room and just hover where ever he sat and if the blonde got and left the room for more than a minute the fish would start banging on the glass till he came back. Everything was going good until one day, it was like as soon as he came he was gone. Demyx was really upset and cried a bit. Yes, Luxord was a bit upset but it wasn't to the point of tears.

Then one day when he came home from work. Quickly, he was ushered into the bathroom and place next to Mira. The mullet haired youth then ran out of the bathroom…

/Flashback…again/

The blonde haired man blinked a couple times before turning to the lady beside him. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against wall a blank look across her face. This was usually the pose she took when she was wondering how she ended up in this mess in the first place.

"What's going on?" the Brit asked cautiously. All around the auburn hair girl was calm and friendly but push the right combo of buttons and she gets evil.

"Your fish's funeral," she stated numbly.

"What?" he asked a bit confused. This got Mir to smile a bit and look at him.

"Your. Fish's. Funeral." She stated one word at a time to get her point across. He was silent for a minute, honestly he didn't know how to process that information. The when he was about to speak she apparently knew the question and was giving him the answer. "Dem gave Roxy, Axel and Zexion all twenty bucks to be here."

"Okay…" he started, "How'd he get you here?" He heard her sigh and turn to face forward causing him to look at her.

"Puppy dog eyes," she said nonchalantly. He just stared at her when Demyx came back in the bathroom.

/End Flashback….again/

Luxord laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, his head still tilled toward the heavens. The blonde took Mira out to dinner that night as an apology. People knew they could almost get away with murder around her. He chuckled again at the look people gave him when he was with her at the restaurant. It was no secret he was gay, at least not at the more common places he went and the restaurant was one of them. Especially when some of the waiters held an eye for him and Mira being Mira picked up on it right away. Just for the hell of getting them pissed off Mir sat right next to him, held his hand and kissed him on the cheek through out the meal…and he went with it! She then proceed to almost fall out of her chair laughing when they were confronted by it. She told them they needed to learn when someone was faking, they all turned bright red and hastily went back to work thoroughly embarrassed.

A black haired man was walking around in search of his niece when he rounded the corner and came to a dead stop. There was the most beautiful suave man he had ever seen. He was immediately was drawn to the mysterious man. The raven haired man looked around and noticed many were staring at the blonde. Setting caution to the wind he walked up to him…hoping for the best.

The blonde man was so into reminiscing he didn't hear the approaching foot steps. It wasn't till he heard a voice right next to him did he realize he wasn't alone anymore. "Ya know, if you keep looking like that someone's gonna jump you,"

Looking over to his left side he saw a slightly older man with long black hair tied back and dangerous yellow eyes. The man was slightly taller than him and was well built. He wore jeans, brown sneakers and a loose shirt unbuttoned shirt showing off his upper torso. His surfer accent suited him and he seemed open. He had his arms crossed and was looking out at the ocean. To Luxord he found this man kind of… attractive? The Brit then decided to speak up. "What exactly are you talking about?" He didn't understand what this surfer was talking about.

"Well, with all the people staring at you, I thought you were looking pretty un-purpose." the man stated. Luxord then looked at his surrounding to indeed see people starring at him some with drool coming from their lips. After giving him a disapproving room he turn to his black haired acquaintance.

"I assure you, that wasn't my intention," he stated plainly truth lacing his voice. The man chuckled.

"I see, then may I ask why you were laughing." he asked. The blonde Brit smiled.

"I suppose I can tell you," he stated…

A few minutes later…

"She pretended to hit on you and be your girlfriend?" The black haired man stated trying his best not to laugh through his sentence.

"Yes, she is quite the actress," he said a light laugh lacing his voice.

"Still, she was probably a bit pissed being drug to the fish's funeral,"

"You can never tell with Mir, no one can tell if she's mad or not unless she threw something at you."

"Yeah, well what your cousin did sounds like something Ani would do,"

"Ani?" As if on cue there was an explosion form the far side of the boardwalk and then there was a girl dressed in a trousers, a button up shirt with a vest and tie she bolted in front of them being chased by a small mob. Her blonde and black streaked hair was flying as she ran a crossed the walk.

"Her name is Anaki, she's my niece,"

"She looks like someone Dem would hang out with," Luxord stated.

"Dem is that your-?" the other man started.

"Cousin," he finished.

"This is all well and good but I never got your name," the black haired man said. Luxord smiled once again.

"I never gave it, my name is Luxord," the blonde said.

"Pleasure, mine is Xigbar," the man now known as Xigbar stated. Luckily, Luxord was a master poker player if not the man would have seen him with bug eyes. There was no way the man and his dead fish had the almost the same name. "Well, I'd love to get to know you better." Then it hit the blonde that he was being hit on the whole time and must admit, he enjoyed it!

"Well, then your just gonna have to come visit me, huh?" The blonde stated leaning over and giving the man a peck on the lips. The blonde proceeded to waltz off toward the entrance of the boardwalk to wait for his cousin, knowing he'd have company.

Xigbar was stunned for a minute but he quickly snapped out of it. He wasn't expecting that the pretty blonde would catch on that quick. Luckily, it went his way, instead of being slapped. Under normal circumstances he'd never hit on someone in such a open and public place but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the man once he saw him.

He looked the man who was walking away from him kinda slowly. The blonde looked over his shoulder at Xigbar and gave him the 'come and get me' look before walking around the corner. Xigbar, didn't need to be told twice. He almost ran after him but instead he quickly walked after the retreating blonde.

Peeking around the corner was Demyx and his friends happily smiling as finally one of the outings worked. Who knows they might have a guest that night, if not they'd probably end up staying up really late. Not necessarily doing anything but you never know. Especially with a poker player. "That's one crisis averted!" Axel said while striking a pose. This caused the three more sane people to stare at him like he was high or something, Dem was just lightly clapping.

"Yep, now we just wait and see," Dem said looking off in the direction they men went.

"Indeed, we can now move to more important matters," Zexion said opening up his book once more.

"Like what? Were at the boardwalk," Mira said a bit interested what could be so important now.

"What ride to go on!?" Axel exclaimed.

"No," Roxas said plainly. This made Ax visibly slouch forward in disappointment.

"Where to get lunch?" Demyx added while scratching his head trying to come up with could be so important.

"Nope," Roxas stated while he grabbed his sister's hand and started to walk away with her, Zexion following which in turn made the others follow.

"Well, Roxy what's so important?" Mir stated as she went with him.

"Getting you away from the guys staring at you." Roxas said. With that said Zex, was on one side of Mira, Demyx rushed the other, Ax behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and Roxas right in front.

"What!? Where!?" She exclaimed a bit pissed. That made Roxas tug her arm a bit more and Axel to push her forward. Now this is the hard part…

Anaki watched from her perch on the Ferris Wheel, smiling she looked to her best friend, Larxene, who also had a maniacal grin on her face. Then she looked to her other friend, Marluxia, he was smiling even though he held a singed rose. "Uncle Xiggy! Got a boyfriend finally!!" The hyper girl stated from her seat.

"Bout time. Your Unc is cool an' all but never had time to just cool down maybe he will now," Lar stated while watching him catch up to the cool, cut blonde man he was spotted talking to.

"Indeed, he was all too worried about his little niece to try and find someone." Mar said nonchalantly as his gaze went from a now pissed off Anaki to the boardwalk below. There he noticed a girl surround by a bunch of guys. He had seen them earlier while Anaki and Larxene blew something up. Of coarse, Ani was the only one to get chased because of it, but hey that's just Ani. He had seen them with the blonde man that Ani's uncle was now currently with. "Did you notice them earlier?" Marlu questioned. The two blondes looked over to where he was pointing and to see what he was talking about.

"Yeah, they were loitering around the blonde man," Larxene said.

"Do you think they know him?" Anaki asked.

"Maybe," Mar added.

"Maybe, we should talk to them?" Larxene stated evilly.

"Only if you promise not to try and blow any of them up with a battery," Marluxia said and was given a glare.

"Then it's settled let's go!" Ani stated about read to open the door till Mar and Lar grabbed her.

"You dolt, we are still up in the air!" Larxene yelled.

"Oh yeah……….opps."

* * *

Silver-Angel-Wings- Well I hope you enjoyed it!

Joey Nightmare- There was no fun scene in it!!

S.A.W.- That's for next time.

Joey- That never stopped you before!

S.A.W.- I feel like doing things backwards this time.

Joey- Bitch…

S.A.W.- Point. Review please, that'd be lovely!


End file.
